


Rule #2

by slackerD



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought we agreed no more secrets," Alison replies, crossing her arms and glaring at them. "It's rule number two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #2

The three of them really do try to avoid being out together. Twins can be easily accepted. But as triplets, they get a little more attention. Still Sarah really had to get out of the flat and Cosima had insisted that they needed to bond more. Though Sarah rolls her eyes at this, she never argues with Cos about this. It's more that Sarah knows that her feigned exasperation annoys Alison and she just can't help herself.

They're at a bar. It was Alison's choice—something about testing her limits. Though unsure, both Sarah and Cosima had agreed.

Being in a bar and not drinking seemed absurd, but as a sign of solidarity or whatever, none of them are drinking alcohol. The grateful smile from Alison had been worth it, even if Sarah had just scoffed in response.

They're near the back, Sarah and Cosima sitting against the wall on the bench that runs the entire length of the bar while Alison sits in a chair facing them. It makes it easier for Sarah to leave her hand relaxed on Cosima's thigh. She'd take Cosima's hand, but since Cosima rarely speaks without her hands, it's simpler to just let her hand rest on Cosima's leg and enjoy the contact.

They haven't really said anything to Alison yet about the two of them, wanting to avoid any awkwardness. They finally have a few moments of peace, no running or hiding or being monitored and Sarah just wants to enjoy it and avoid any drama. They both know Alison will be fine with it eventually, but Sarah thinks it'll take a while to get there and for now she just wants to hang out.

But Alison's in the bathroom and so, even though they're in public, Sarah indulges herself and lets her fingers dance teasingly along Cosima's inner thigh.

"Sarah," Cosima mutters. "Now really isn't the time."

"Alison's in the bathroom," Sarah whispers back.

"We're in public," Cosima reminds her.

"No one can see under the table," Sarah retorts.

"Why are you always tempting fate?"

"You call this tempting fate?" Sarah questions. "Because I can think of something much more interesting to try."

" _Sarah_ ," Cosima hisses as Sarah lets her fingers drift dangerously close to— 

"What are you two arguing about now?" Alison asks, suddenly in front of them.

"Uh... nothing," Sarah says, caught off guard.

"I thought we agreed no more secrets," Alison replies, crossing her arms and glaring at them. "It's rule number two."

Sarah sighs and looks at Cosima, tilting her head in question. Cosima nods, but remains quiet. Sarah rolls her eyes. Of course she gets to be the one to say it.

"You may want to sit down, Alison."

"I'll stand, thank you," Alison replies. 

"You're drawing attention to us," Cosima points out.

"And you two are stalling," Alison counters.

"Look Alison, it's not that we were deliberately keeping a secret," Sarah starts. "We just didn't know how you'd react—"

"You're not reassuring me, Sarah."

"Hey there girls. How's it hanging?"

They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the obviously drunk idiot approach them.

"We're not interested," Sarah tells him.

"Continue on your way to the restroom," Alison adds.

"Now there's no need to be like that," the drunk replies, placing his arm around Alison. "I've just never seen triplets before."

Sarah is standing before she even realizes it. "Get your fucking hands off her."

"Whoa, hey now," he says, pulling Alison closer as she tries to pull away. "I just want to talk."

"Well, we don't want to talk to you, dude," Cosma says, standing as well.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister before I beat the living shite out of you," Sarah tells him, voice oddly calm.

"Okay. Okay," he says, taking his arm off Alison and holding them up in defense. "Just thought you ladies would be interesting to talk to. _Sorry_." He drops his hands and steps around Alison, seeming like he's on his way to the bathroom. But just before he's out of range, he slaps Alison on the ass.

Sarah has slammed him onto the ground before Cosima can finish saying, "Dude, you are _so_ fucked."

His head lands with a thud and actually bounces once. This doesn't deter Sarah, who punches him several times before she's pulled off by the bouncer.

Before they can be kicked out, Sarah turns to Cosima and nods. Thankfully she understands and drops some money on the table to cover their drinks.

"C'mon," Sarah says grabbing Cosima's hand and pushing Alison ahead of her. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

To Sarah's delight, Alison stops, turns, walks back to the drunk—who is now sitting up, dazed—and kicks him in the nuts.

"Now we can go," she announces and marches out of the bar. 

Smirking, Sarah and Cosima follow her.

"This is why I insisted that we spend time at Felix's," Alison says once they're outside.

"Hey, you're the one who attracts the moronic drunks," Sarah retorts.

"You're in no position to talk," Alison replies. "Vic was no prize."

Sarah rolls her eyes again.

"Let's just go back to your house, Alison," Cosima says. "The kids should be asleep, by now, right?"

Alison nods and sighs. "Fine."

They all pile into Alison's mini van, Cosima in the front, Sarah half sprawled out in the back.

"So what exactly were you going to tell me before we were interrupted?" Alison asks, once they're moving.

"Are you sure that you want to discuss this while you're driving?"

"What could you possibly tell me that I haven't already heard?" Alison questions. "You certainly haven't had time to kill anyone lately."

"Dude, why is that the first place your brain goes?" Cosima asks.

"The longer the two of you stall, the more anxious I'm becoming," Alison informs them. "So I would really appreciate you just telling me. For the sake of my sobriety."

Sarah sighs. "Look, what I said back at the bar? About you being my sister?"

Alison nods. "It was quite sweet, really."

"Yeah, well, we're not, technically, yeah? And according to Cos, we're not even completely genetically identical. They can tell us apart."

"I already know all this, Sarah."

"Well, so the fact that me and Cosima are shagging, shouldn't be a big deal then, yeah?"

Alison slams on the brakes. Luckily there's no one behind them.

"The two of you..." 

She turns to Cosima, who nods.

"I..."

"Maybe you should park the van, Alison," Cosima suggests.

Alison nods and shifts into park.

"And maybe someone else should drive," Cosima continues.

"I'll drive," Sarah says.

"It would be much easier for Alison and I to switch seats, Sarah," Cosima points out.

"I'm driving, Cos," Sarah repeats. "I don't trust you."

"For the last time, that was not my fault," Cosima says. "He was the one that didn't use his blinker."

"Uh huh," Sarah mumbles as she directs Alison out of the driver's seat and helps her into the back before climbing in front.

"Not cool," Cosima grumbles.

"You okay back there, Alison?" Sarah asks as she begins driving.

"I just wasn't expecting that," Alison mumbles.

"Would you prefer that I'd killed someone?" Sarah asks.

"Don't be absurd Sarah," Alison replies. "Hiding a body is very difficult. Who wants to go through that again?"

Cosima chuckles.

"I just need a moment," Alison adds.

The rest of the drive is quiet, though Cosima does grab Sarah's hand that isn't on the wheel.

"Well, okay," Alison says as Sarah pulls into her driveway, her eyes on their locked hands.

"Feeling better?" Sarah asks.

"Yes, thank you," Alison replies. "However, that's the last secret, right?"

"Definitely, dude," Cosima assures her. "This time, for sure."

"All right then," Alison says. "Should we go inside?"

"Well that was easy," Cosima murmurs as they climb out of the car and follow Alison inside the house.

Sarah just grins and enjoys the fact that she can now take Cosima's hand without worry.

"And no funny business on the couch," Alison tells them as they slip inside the house.

Sarah just rolls her eyes.


End file.
